villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mike (The Walking Dead)
Mike was a protagonist in season two of the Walking Dead Game but out of fear of Kenny on what he might do when he snaps, and concern for his own and Arvo 's safety Mike ended up betraying the main group of characters. Mike's betrayal has lead him to be hated by many fans of the Walking Dead Game and characters within the game such as Kenny and Clementine. In the PS3 Version of No Going Back he could be killed by Clementine in a single shot, however this was patched out and isn't considered canon. Personality Mike Was shown to be a very kind, honorable, strong, and a comic relief to the group in Episode three and four of the Walking Dead Game, but after Luke's death, Kenny beating Arvo nearly to death, and the group fighting all the time, Mike shown his true colors as a Judas to the group he once sided with. When Mike reached his breaking point he betrayed Clementine, Kenny, the baby, and Jane, by attempting to steal the truck which was the only hope they had for survival, took all of the food and medical supplies, and was willing to leave his former friends to die without any hope for survival. Trivia *Mike has a chunk missing out of his left ear and a scar on his face. It is unclear why this may be, but it is possible it is from that of a bullet narrowly avoiding his head or the left overs of a slash from a sharp object such as a knife. *Mike is shown to be strong when Clementine can't lift one tub of water, Mike offers and carries two all the way back to Parker's Run without feeling at all tired. *Mike's most used weapon is a sledgehammer. *Mike has shown many similarities to Vernon such as betraying the main protagonist, having sympathy for the weak and sick, and he stole the last hope the group had in Mike case a working Truck, While in Vernons case a working boat. Vernon stealing the boat was successful, while Mike stealing the truck wasn't, as he Arvo and Bonnie if she still alive fled from Jane and Kenny. Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Honorable Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Frauds Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comedic Villains Category:In love villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fan Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Egotist Category:Dimwits Category:Video Game Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Delusional Category:Partners in Crime Category:Hypocrites Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Trickster Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Pawns Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tragic Villain Category:True Neutral Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Master Manipulator Category:On & Off Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful Villains Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Horror Villains Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Insecure Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protective Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Propagandists Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side